The present invention relates to display windows for buildings and retail stores and, more particularly, to a decorative cover system and method for creating a different appearance of such display windows using a removable plastic cover over the frame structure for such windows.
Display windows for shops, retail stores and the lower level entry areas of other commercial buildings are generally custom designed with metal frame members supporting large glass sheets of different sizes. The frame members are typically aluminum extrusions and may have slightly different cross-section dimensions depending upon the architectural design desired. The length of each extrusion will also depend on the particular design of the display window. As part of the manufacturing process, the frame members are usually colored with a semi-permanent powder coating. Since the frame members are designed for long life, the coloring for the frame members is usually something that is relatively bland such as white, black or an off-white cream color. If it is ever desired to change the color of the frame members in order to give the display window a fresher look, the process of re-painting the frame members is not always effective since the new paint does not always adhere well to the powder coated members and can fleck off in spots or areas. Further, paint applied to frame members tends to fade unevenly and result in a blotchy appearance of the members that distracts from the desired attractiveness of the display window. What is needed, therefore, is a method and apparatus that will allow frame members to take on a different color or other appearance that will appear fresh and attractive and that can be changed when desired to create a fresh look to the display window.